


Our secret place

by dongyeomx



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyeomx/pseuds/dongyeomx
Summary: Mingyu's future is bright-he is well-educated, has a lot of money and will eventually take over the company from his dad and live a happy life. At least, that was the plan.But what if the fate had different plans?[I'm sorry for not updating, I will soon!]





	1. Chapter 1

Travelling is definitely one of Mingyu's biggest passions. He is one of those people who like not only arriving at the destination, but enjoy the whole process- the journey is sometimes even more interesting and fun.   
This time, unfortunately, it wasn't like that. He would lie if he said he enjoyed all the bussiness trips his dad made him go on, but he had no choice. Mingyu didn't want to ruin his dreams so went along with everything he said.

  
This trip however, was luckily comming to an end. Mingyu felt his back hurt when the plane's wheels hit the ground. Oh, I this pain will not go away for at least a couple of days, he thought. Mingyu couldn't wait to finally be able to throw himself on the comfortable bed in his Seoul's penthouse and make up for the lost sleep.

  
He put his laptop and phone back into his bag, grabbed his sweater and walked out of the almost empty plane.

  
The airport however was extremely crowded. Mingyu walked up to the baggage reclaim-or at least tried to, but there were too many people. Shouting people, to be specific.

'What do you mean some luggage got lost? How is that even possible?' said angrily some older man.

Mingyu was tall enough to see what was happening even without having to tiptoe. Everyone was turned towards the man in a blue uniform, which must have been an airport worker in charge of the baggage reclaim area. His troubled expression was enough to confirm that there was definitely a problem.

The worker spoke up. 'On behalf of the whole stafff I'd like to apologise to the passengers for this inconvenience. Unfortunately some suitcases were misplaced and have gone missing, but we will do our best to get them back in the next few days and we will make it up for you.'

Mingyu sighed. _Great._

There was no point in standing there with the rest of travellers who had their property lost anymore so he decided to just go outside and wait for the driver who would take him home.

  
It was chilly outside and he didn't have anything to put on, since all of his jackets and sweaters were currently probably in another country, so he had to bear with it. It was nearly summer but even in May evenings can be freezing, and there was Mingyu, shivering and moving his feet to warm up a little.

Luckily, he noticed the car of Mr Park, his trusty driver after only a minute of waiting. The black SUV stopped in front of Mingyu, waiting for him to get in.

'Good evening! You won't believe what happened.' said Mingyu after getting into the car. He couldn't see Mr Park since there was a black glass that seperated the back seat from the driver but he wanted to let him know about the accident.' We don't have to wait for my suitcase because the airline lost it...'.

He wasn't able to finish the sentence. The last thing he felt was a hand, covering his mouth with a cloth. He tried to catch a breath and before he knew it, he blacked out.

 

 

 

  
When he opened his eyes again, all he could see was darkness. His head was spinning and for the first few seconds after waking up he thought he was paralyzed. Luckily, he managed to support himself on his elbows and sat up. He didn't feel beaten up in any way, he was just dizzy and very confused.

_What happened? Where am I?_

Mingyu tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He was at the airport, without his luggage, and than this crazy thing happened. He was sure the car he got into was Mr Park's. Or, thinking about it now, It might have just been the same model....   
Stupid Mingyu.

_So, it looks like I've been kiddnapped._

This thought paralyzed him, this time even more severely. He started panicking. _Who could do this? Were they going to hurt me? Where did they take me?_  
Mingyu couldn't tell how long had it been since someone drugged him. He didn't even notice that there was another person in the car, probably sat in the back. They must have used chloroform or something like that on him...

He finally managed to stand up from the mattress he's been laying on and shakily began to walk forward through the pitch black darkness. He tried to be careful, but only after taking two or three steps he knocked something out with his hand which landed on the ground and made a loud noise.

_Oh Fuck. FUCK. FUUUCK._

They are gonna come here in a moment. He facepalmed himself for not thinking in advance and acting this stupid. He was conflicted; he could either try to explore as much as possible before anyone comes to check up on him-that way he could find out more details that could help him figure out where he was, or just go back to where he was laying to pretend nothing happened.

He stood there for a while but he couldn't hear any steps or anything else to be honest. It was scaring him even more-standing alone in a complete silence and darkness in a foreign place didn't seem like fun. He crouched and started looking for the object that fell over. It was cold against Mingyu's fingers, felt like it was made out plastic. The shape reminded him of a bottle, once he picked it up he realised it was full of some liquid. He decided to put it back for now and continued looking for clues.

He touched the wall and realised that the bottle must have previously stood on a shelf-it was to his right, next to the mattress. He tried to walk forward more but after two steps he bumped into a wall. Mingyu turned to his left and started walking in that direction, and not having met any object on his way he reached the other wall. And a door. His heart started beating faster, he began feeling it with his hands just to reach a scary conclusion-there was no handle.

 _God, what kind of psychopath had put me here...._  
  
So, it turned out there was nothing in the room apart from the matress, a single shelf and a bottle of something. Not even any switch to turn on the light. Mingyu felt his legs shaking from all the stress and exhaustion so he went back to his original place and laid on the mattress. Despite the awful back pains caused by the hours of sittng on a plane, it was surprisingly comfortable.

Mingyu wanted to go through his options, but he didn't really have any; there was no way he could contact his dad or the police. He wondered what were they going to do once they realise something is wrong, how long would it take them to find him?

All he could to at that moment was to wait. Mingyu tried to calm down but he wasn't too successful at it. He checked his clothes but he didn't have anything that could help him-all his things were in his bag which was nowhere to be found. It was a bit cold in the room so Mingyu wraped himself with his sweater and curled up on the provisional bed. Well, it was definitely not the conditions he imagined he would spend that night. Or whatever time of the day it was. Either way he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and there was no point that aynway, so he decidied to try to get some sleep.

 

 

 

  
When he opened his eyes again, something has changed. The room wasn't dark anymore.

Was it all just a bad dream?

Mingyu blinked a few times and when he looked around, he realised it was unfortunately the reality. He was still in the same room, but at least now he had a chance to see properly.

There was no chandelier of any kind, just a black lamp standing by his bed that was now the only source of light. The room was small and neat-cream colour walls, black door, that reminded Mingyu of a safe, white mattress in a perfect condition, as if it was completely new, and a black shelf. The bottle however wasn't on it anymore- it was now standing by his bed, along with a tray of food and a glass. It looked like some kind of sweet roll and a banana milk. _How fucking sweet of them._

He felt his stomach rumbling so he reached for the bun and started eating. After just a few bites he froze, hearing someone apporaching.  
Suddenly the doors opened with a loud crack and Mingyu saw a man. He held his breath and almost dropped his bun.

The kidnapper, or whoever that that guy was, looked different than Mingyu imagined. He thought it would be a typical muscleman, wearing a tank top with a gun in his hand. Instead, he saw a skinny, tall guy near his age. He had a black baseball cap with brown strands of hair sticking from under it. His eyes looked sharp and a bit scary.

Once their eyes met, the kidnapper cleared his throat, giving Mingyu a hair-rising look. Mingyu put down the food back onto the tray and gupled. The guy didn't enter the room, he just leaned against the doorframe and looked at Mingyu. Then he spoke.

'We need to talk. Or actually, I talk- you listen.' He scared the shit out of Mingyu.

'You're probably wondering what's going on. Basically, your daddy messed with the wrong people. And unfortunately for you, this is how he is going to learn his lesson.' His voice was deep and piercing. 'The only thing you need to know is that unless you start trying to escape and annoy me, you'll be okay'.

Mingyu was to scared to look him in the eyes, so drifted his gaze a bit down. The guy was dressed in black from head to toe, which didn't make Mingyu feel any better about this whole situation. His bomber jacket in a combination with a blank expression on his face made him look very intimidating.

Mingyu had a feeling that would be the reason of all of this mess- his dad took part in a lot of shady bussiness as the owner of the chain of casinos spread all around the world, bringing him both a lot of money and troubles. Until now he was able to manage everything, using bribery or other methods, so that nothing could ruin him. Not anymore, apparently.

After a moment of silence, the man continued. 'If you'll need to go to the bathroom, knock on the door and I'll take you there. Don't try anything, because primo-I'm armed, and I won't hesitate; secundo-you wouldn't be able to leave. The walls are soundproof, so there is no point in screaming for help. And tertio- we are currently a few hours away from your home, in the middle of a forest without any human within ten kilometers. No one could save you anyway. Trust me or not, with me you're safe.'

Mingyu listened to his words closely. He used interesting vocabulary- incorporating latin into everyday speech wasn't something too common these days, which meant that Mingyu was not dealing with someone ordinary. The man sounded dead serious, which made Mingyu feel frightened even more. 'I-'. He stuttered.' Can I go now?'

The other looked at him suspiciously but eventually nodded, signalling Mingyu to stand up and follow him.   
Mingyu started walking towards the door, his legs shaking. Even though it's not a good idea to try escaping, I need to at least look around a bit, he thought.

The man kept an eye on him the whole time-during the walk to the bathroom he kept him within reaching distance. The hallway was short and dark, similarly to his room there were no windows, but Mingyu noticed something. There seemed to be some stairs on the other side of the hallway. He realised that the must have been kept in a basement.

The kidnapper stopped in front of the door and waited for Mingyu to get in. Mingyu entered the tiny bathroom and closed the doors behing himself and looked around. There was nothing besides the basics- a toilet, shower and a sink. He wished there was a mirror so he could smash it because a sharp piece of glass could have been very useful. Having used the bathroom there was nothing else Mingyu could do than to go back and face that scary man again.

He escorted him back to the room and once Mingyu sat back on the mattress, he spoke. 'I brought you water'. He pointed at the mysterious bottle, that had previously caused Mingyu to have heart attack after waking up here for the first time.' and I will bring you food when It's time. I don't know how long will you stay here so you need to be patient.' He grabbed the handle and stopped before leaving.'Finish your food, I'll come in the morning'.

Mingyu saw the man dissppearing behind the heavy, black door. He sat there in silence for a few minutes.

_Is this how my life is going to look like?_   
_I can't stay here._   
_What do they want from my dad? Will he be willing to sacrifice his life's work to get me out of this?_   
_What if he won't?_

Mingyu wraped himself in his sweater again. From now on, Mingyu's life was not in his own hands anymore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Despite quite comfortable conditions, all the stress and exhaustion caused Mingyu to wake up feeling like the literal embodiment of a mess. His body was not taking all of this well, which was understandable, yet Mingyu was sick of it. He wanted this situation to end as soon as possible, before he goes crazy.

He sat up, pressed his back against the wall and burried his face in his hands. Yesterday he was scared. Today he was mad.

Mingyu was fed up with the situation; he did nothing to deserve this. He wasn't blameless, of course,  but he would never offend anybody to the extent of being kept like a dog on a leach as a punishment. He wasn't going to stay here and be obedient to some asshole who thinks he's god knows who.

Mingyu needed a plan.

But it was easier said than done.

He remembered what the guy said last night-he wis prepared for him trying to escape.

And Mingyu wasn't. He had never been in such a situation, he had no experience in using any type of survival methods so he knew it was going to be a challenge.

Before trying anything, he needed more answers. The thing is- Mingyu wasn't sure what consequenses for him and his dad could his potential escape have. The man warned him that he had guns. But would he actually shoot him to death just to not let him go away? Or would he hurt his dad in that case?

There were a lot o possible risks which Mingyu was scared to even think about, but he had no choice. He was not gonna let people treat him like that. It would be wiser to just let go and give up, but what if the kidnapper keeps him here forever? Or one day just gets bored and kills him, just because he can?

Speaking of the devil, he suddenly heard him approaching. 

The doors opened, and Mingyu's oppressor entered and spoke. 'Don't you need to use the bathroom?'

Mingyu nodded and followed the same ritual as yesterday.

After being escorted back to his cell he saw the man coming in again, this time with a tray of food in his hands. Today he was dressed a bit more casually, yet still had a threatening vibe. He didn't close the door considering his both hands were occupied. He walked over to Mingyu's right and placed the food by his bed, crouching very carefully in order not to spill the drink. 

 _This is the chance._ He needed to just focus, think of something, and run.

Mingyu felt a ruch of adrenaline- now or never.

He got up in a matter of miliseconds and before the man managed to stop him, he sprinted to the door, escaped the room and locked the guy inside.

There was no handle on the other side which gave Mingyu time.

He run towards the stairs that he had noticed the day before and started climbing them. When he arrived upstairs he didn't even look around, he went straight to the front door. His heart was about to burst when he realised it was not even closed and he run outside, seeing the forrest surrouding him.

He turned around and caught a glimpse of the house, just in case he needed to describe it during the interrogation or something like that. It looked like an old, wooden holiday house. Mingyu reminded himself he had no time for this, having just escaped from some psycho, so he turned back and started sprinting in some direction. Eventually he would surely reached the end of the dense forest, so he run as fast as he could.

That was the moment his heart skipped a beat- the front door slammed open. He sped up but before he knew it, he was knocked down on his back, with the psycho laying on top of him, both panting loudly. His long bangs was almost touching Mingyu's nose.

'Didn't I fucking told you something about running away?' He said angrily, Mingyu could feel his warm breath on his face.

Without breaking eye contact, the man stung Mingyu on the arm. He hissed and realised, that he's been drugged yet again. Mingyu looked at the guy, still laying on top of him and found him smirking mischievously.

  
The man leaned over and whispered to his ear. 'I treated you so nice and that's what I get in return? That's not kind to run away without a warning, I've already told you.'

Mingyu tried to react, but he couldn't. His limbs suddenly felt so heavy, and even though he was concious, he was not able to move. All he could to was to look straight at the kidnapper.

'It was the first and the last time, okay? Now let's go back and you'll have some time to reflect on your behaviour.' He stopped smiling and finally got up, leaving Mingyu laying vulnerably on the ground.  
  
_I fucked up big time. Damn it._

The man stood by him and shook his head. 'You're quite a big boy, but I think I'll manage.' Having said that he grabbed Mingyu and picked him up. He took him in his arms and after straggering for a few seconds, he began walking towards the house.

Mingyu must have been heavy since he had to stop every few steps and rest for a moment, groaning and muttering under his breath before continuing.

After putting him down on his mattress, the man put his hands on his knees and breathed loudly. MIngyu felt his eyelids getting heavy.

'Oh god, you're heavier than I thought... anyway, don't try this again or I won't be this nice.' He said before slamming the doors shut.

 

 

 

Mingyu's wake up wasn't as pleasant this time. He felt freezing water being splashed on his face which made him jump up in shock. The first thing he saw was the psycho's face.

'Morning, dreamt of anything nice?'

He thought that this must have been a rethorical question so he refrained from answering.   
  
'We need to talk again, because judging from yesterdays events, you still haven't got the rules.' he crouched by Mingyu's bed.'Listen. I'm not doing this for my own pleasure. Trust me, I don't consider keeping you here a pleasure of any kind so let's try to get on the same wavelength.'.

Mingyu decided that now was the time to ask his questions.

'How do I adress you?'

The man hesitated to answer for a moment. He looked as of he was deciding on something in his head.

'That's very unproffessional of me to tell you, but screw this. Just call me by my name- Wonwoo.'

MIngyu nodded slowly.

'What did you do to me?'

'Classic move, just some muscle-relaxing medication. It's commonly used in medicine. In taking care of things in the gang world, too.'

Mingyu felt chills down his spine.

'Okay, one more-how did you manage to escape?'

Wonwoo smiled. 'It's my old house. I know all the tricks.'

'You lived here? In the middle of the forrest?' Mingyu was genuinely surprised to hear that.

Wonwoo nodded. 'I've spent my childhood here. I'm not a city boy like you.' He said with a bitter smile on his lips. 'But anyways, we're getting off topic here.'

  
He stood up and started circling around the room. 'I'll tell you what the deal is. You'll stay here, whether you like it or not, for as long as your dad keep insisting on his methods.'

Mingyu listened closely, squinting his eyes unconsciously.

Wonwoo continued. 'I don't care about all of this cassino mess in the slightest, but unfortunately I have nothing to say on this matter, so we'll both need to just bear with it.'

'Why do you so this then? If you don't care at all.'

'Good question, Mingyu. Good fucking question.'

He looked down at the floor and put his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

Mingyu cleared his throat. 'I feel like we're in a very similar situation actually.'

Wonwoo raised his eyes.'Do you? How so?'

'Well, most of the things I usually do are against my will. I love my dad and all, but I'd rather have nothing to do with his bussiness. And look where it got me.' This time Mingyu was the one to look away. He started playing with the sleeve of his sweater between his fingers.

'Yeah, I guess we are right then, I really shouldn't tell you anything, but you know what? At this point, I don't care anymore'. He sat on the floor in front of Mingyu. 'Maybe this will make you feel a bit better, and make you endure this situation easier.' His expression was focused, he looked, as if he was gathering his thoughts.

'Believe me or not, I don't want to do this either. And it was not my desision, I'm just following my orders. So let's try to cooperate, okay? Don't try to run away, and I won't harm you in any way. I _really_ don't want to harm you.'

Mingyu didn't know what to say.

He felt weird. Because of the conversation with Wonwoo he somehow forgot about all this 'I've been kindapped' thing for a moment. It took his mind away from all this drama and made him think about his life, and how his life was never actually his to begin with. He's always been a doll in other's people's hands. Now he's in Wonwoo's. Was it any different?

It seemed like this simple conversation made him feel a connection....

_No no no, Mingyu, wake up. You're talking about the guy who kidnapped you. Commited a serious crime against you. He's probably just saying all of this to gain your trust. Be smart and don't fall for all of this._

His thoughts were interrupted by Wonwoo speaking up again. 'Oh right, I forgot, Be right back.' He stood up and left, leaving Mingyu on his own.

 

 

It took him a few minutes before he came back. He opened the door with one hand, and in the other he held a huge pile of things, which he carefully passed to Mingyu.

It was a tray of food which included steaming hot bowl of ramen and a chocolate bar, some clothes and a blanket. Mingyu gave Wonwoo a confused look.

'Uhhh, these are some of my clothes you can change into, since you had lost your luggage.' He looked somewhat awkward standind there, playing with his fingers.'You're a bit taller than me, but I chose some oversized things so it should be fine. And I forgot how cold it can get here.' He said, pointing at the soft, red blanket.

Mingyu looked back at the pile of folded clothes. There was a black tank top, white t-shirt, black and white checked pyjama pants, some back joggers and a long, also black baggy hoodie.

He looked over at Wonwoo.'That's a lot of stuff. Thanks though.'

Wonwoo nodded. 'Yeah, I'm glad I took more clothes than I originally planned. Well, judging by your case, as they say, lightning can strike twice.'

Mingyu chuckled. 'Yup, that's my luck. Not only do I get kidnapped, but I also have to borrow my kindappers clothes.'

This made Wonwoo crack a smile. Then, he must have come to his senses, he said 'Anyways, I'm gonna go. But... Remember what I've told you.'

Mingyu was very confused, but his conversation with Wonwoo actually reassured him and made him feel a bit more safe in this bizzare situation. Maybe Wonwoo was right-maybe the only way to make it is to be patient and cooperate, so he decided to at least give it a try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I wish I could write longer chapters, I hope these aren't too short, enjoy and leave me a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

  
The next day felt like forever for Mingyu, who spent most of it laying on the mattess, snoozing from time to time. Funny, but this was the first chance in a long time for him to rest, at least physically. He had nothing to do besides sleeping in anyway, which was the only good thing about this horrible situation.

His mental state was slowly improving since he decided to let go and try to be patient. It seems like his kidnapper has no intention of hurting him, or at least as of now. He can't trust him, of course, but he is not as scared anymore. He had to just grit his teeth, free his mind and hope that everything would be fine.

Mingyu run his hands through his hair. He definitely needed a shower. He stooded up and walked to the door. He put his hand against its cold surface. Then, he knocked several times. 'Wonwoo...?' He called loudly.

'Yeah, coming.'

Mingyu stepped back and after maybe twenty seconds, the doors opened. Wonwoo had a dish cloth over his shoulder and an apron on.

Mingyu smiled at the sight.'Sorry, disturbed a cooking session?'

'Not really.' Wonwoo screached his head. looking shy.' I cannot cook at all, but I just wanted to try something out. Anyways, why did you call me?'

'I need to shower. Can you give like a towel or something?'

Wonwoo facepalmed himself lightly .'Oh right, I totally forgot. Sure, I'll bring you a towel, shampoo and other things in a minute.'

He said and left Mingyu alone in his room.

He walked towards his mattess where he had left the clothes Wonwoo gave him and chose an outfit, if you could call it that. He didn't have a wide variety of options, but out of the clothes he had he picked up black joggers and a white t-shirt, and walked towards the door again. After a while Wonwoo came back and escorted him to the bathroom. Two white towels and a bottle of shampoo was already there, along with toothpaste, a green toothbrush and some blue shower gel.

'Call me again once you're done.' said Wonwoo, popping his head between the door before closing it.  
  
Mingyu started taking of his clothes. Those was his favourite jeans but after the last days, they definitely needed a wash, so he put them on a pile on the floor, along with his black t-shirt and a sweater.  

He came into the shower and turned on the water. It was surprisingly warm, which Mingyu was so glad about. He didn't want to waste any time considering the warm water could dissappear at any moment so he got a bit of the shampoo on his palm and started washing his hair. It felt so good to be able to shower, almost like the water running down his body was talking away some of the stress as well. Mingyu grabbed the bottle to see what scent it was.

Vanilla.

The smell was delicate, yet noticable. It helped him relax at least for a moment, to forget about all the madness around him.

Once he finished washing the hair, he wanted to grab the bottle of shower gel, which was placed on the bottom of the shower. He leaned over but before he processed what was happening, he slipped.

He fell face first on the cold floor, and he hit his head hard against its surface. He coudn't help but let out a scream of pain and brought his knees to his chest.

He heard Wonwoo running down the stairs so a second before the kidnapper slammed open the door, he managed to grab one of the towels and covered himself with it.

After the man entered the steamy room, he noticed Mingyu laying on the floor almost naked. And a stream of blood coming out of his head.

'Oh god, Mingyu-'. He fell on his knees in front of the hurt man and grabbed his head delicately, to see the damage more closely.

Mingyu groaned in response, still couldn't open his eyes since blood was getting into it.

Wonwoo leaned over and picked up the other towel. He stood up and wetted it, then came back to the moaning Mingyu. He started cleaning up the wound, ignoring Mingyu hissing. Once the surface of Mingyu's forehead didn't look like a bloody mess anymore, he helped grabbed his hands and helped him to stand up.

'Put on clothes and I'll be just behind the door, okay?'

Mingyu nodded, still with a grimace of pain on his face.

Not without struggle, but he managed to pull the joggers over his legs. Trying not to stain a white t-shirt with blood was challenging too, but he after he successfully did it, he walked out of the bathroom. Wonwoo grabbed his arm as soon as he saw him, with a worried expression on his face.

'Let's go upstairs so I can take care of this wound properly. Lean on me, just in case.'

Mingyu put his arm around Wonwoo's shoulders and began walking up the stairs. A thought appeared in his mind- _What if god gave me another chance to get out of this?_ The more he talked about it though, the less appealing it sounded.

It was already almost night. He wouldn't be able to escape the forest( and knowing that Wonwoo is experienced, probably not even the house). Eventually he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Once they got upstairs Wonwoo helped Mingyu to sit down on the couch, and run to the other room. He came back with a first-aid kit in his hand and sat down next to Mingyu.

He took a gauze, poured a bit o what it seemed to be an oxidized water onto it, and softly dabbed it on Mingyu's still bleeding forehead. Mingyu hissed loudly but let the other boy continue.

Wonwoo then grabbed some gel from the red box and applied a thin layer on the wound. He got closer to Mingyu and blowed on it to make it dry faster. Mingyu looked at him out of the corner of his eye and was about to tell him that he looked like a hamster but he decided not to.

'You're okay? Does it hurt?'

'It hurts, but It's managable.'

'You need to be more careful.'

Mingyu smiled through the pain. 'I'm the clumsiest person on earth. I'm trying my best, but accindets happen.'

Wonwoo grabbed a bandage and started to put it on Mingyu's head. 'Not gonna lie, it looks pretty bad.'

Mingyu rolled his eyes and sighed. 'I guess I can't always look perfect.'

Wonwoo gave him a serious look and didn't reply to him the way Mingyu wanted. 'Anyway, It seems like you hit yourself quite hard, so you might have a concussion. You have to rest.'

Mingyu brought his knees to his chest and rest his chin on them.'You realise how bizzare it sounds when you tell me not to stress out after you literally kidnapped me and been holding me hostage ever since, right?'

'You should be glad it was me who got to do it, my other collegues would not be this nice, trust me.' replied Wonwoo while packing all the medication into the box.

'It's weird to say thank you to the kidnapper, but in this case, you deserve it. So again, thanks.'

Wonwoo bowed which made Mingyu chuckle.

He looked around the room for the first time. It was actually very spacious and well-decorated, which surprised Mingyu. He expected this place to look like a ruin from the 90s, but it turned out that Wonwoo had a pretty good taste when it came to furniture and it was also very well-kept.

The living room was connected to the kichen-thanks to that the room seemed to be huge. The walls were made out of wood which created a cosy atmoshere. Mingyu would describe this kind of style of furnishing as rustic- there was a lot of wooden cupboards, pretty patterns on cushions and rugs, even some candles. The sofa on which they were sitting on was very soft and comfortable, and gave the perfect view of the kitchen.  
  
Speaking of the kitchen, Wonwoo suddenly stood up and power walked towards the oven.

'fuck, I forgot...'

He opened it and released a huge, black cloud of smoke.

Mingyu couldn't help but laugh at Wonwoo's 'dissapointed, but not surprised' expression. 'Oh my god sorry, did I ruin your dinner?'

Wonwoo put on gloves and took out something black, that at this point looked like a brick of coal.

'Not only mine, but yours, too."

'Can I... come and help?' Mingyu asked hesitantly.

'Umm, maybe stay where you are, you know, I don't want to give you ideas, but there is a lot of sharp objects here, and...' Wonwoo scratched his neck nervously.

The weirdest thing in this situation- It didn't even crossed his mind for a sencond to use this opportunity to get a weapon. It confused him.

  
_What am I even trying to achieve here? One moment I want to run away, the second later I convince myself to let go and try to cooperate. And now, when I have a chance to do something, my first instinct is to help him prepare dinner. The boundaries between a violator and a victim are starting to get blurry._  
_I'm officially going mad._

'Okay.' said Mingyu, knowing that Wonwoo's logic is right, but still for some reason a bit hurt by the denial.'I had no bad intentions, I'm just pretty good at cooking so I wanted to give you a hand but I understand of course.'

Wonwoo looked at him without saying a word. He looked as if he was deep in thoughts for a moment, before changing his mind.

'help me, then. Otherwise we're not eating anything tonight, so it's worth the risk.'

Mingyu smiled and walked over to the kitchen. Just like the living room, it was quite stylish. White counters contrasted the dark brown walls and froor, creating an interesting effect.

'Your house is so nice, you need to upgrade the basement a little, though.'  
  
Wonwoo laughed.

'So.' said Mingyu, looking at the burned mess in front of him.'What was that masterpiece supposed to be?'

'Chicken bake. Now unfortunately we're out of chicken, so you need to think of something else. Check what's in the fridge.'

Mingyu opened it and saw quite a lot of potenital ingredients, actually. There was milk, eggs, some more meat and some vegetables, like tomatoes and olives. Mingyu had an idea.

'Do you have any pasta?'

Wonwoo nodded. 'Here.' He opened the cupboard next to the fridge.

Mingyu opened his lips in awe.

'Why are you so prepared? There is literally every kind of pasta I could think of.'

Wonwoo smiled softly. 'I went shopping before... doing this.'

'Once this thing is over, I really should write a book. No one would believe me that my kidnapper treated me so nice, though.'

Wonwoo nodded. 'You see, I'm not a typical kidnapper.'

Mingyu grabbed a pack of pasta from the cupboard and started looking for a pan. 'I've already realised that. I'm glad It's you.'

Wonwoo didn't reply, but Mingyu noticed a delicate smile that started forming on his lips.

They focused on preparing the meal. Mingyu decided to go for a classic-spaghetti bolognese. Simple, yet tasty.

At some point, Mingyu decided to ask something.'Hey, Wonwoo... can you tell me more about this whole situation? I don't need details, and I'm sure you wouldn't say anyway, but maybe there is something you could tell me to clear thing a bit.'

Wonwoo didn't reply for a long time. He was still in his little white apron, which contrasted his currently distressed face. 'Maybe. I can't tell you anything about the organisation though, because I don't need that kind of trouble, and you neither.'

Mingyu nodded. 'I understand. How about the progress in my case? Did my dad even contacted you?'

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows.'You didn't think he would?'

Mingyu shrugged his shoulders. 'Nah, I knew he would, he's my father and all that, but we do't exactly get along too well... Okay, I'm guessing he did reach out to you, so what did you say?'

'First of all, not to me, bo my boss. My only job in this whole situation is to keep you here as long as he wants me to. And yes, your father wa quite quick to discover your dissappearance. I mean when your driver arrived at the airport you were already in my car, so after a while of waiting for you, he called him.'

'So you didn't do anything to Mr Park?' Mingyu's voice was filled with an honest concern.

'I had no reason to hurt him. I had just emailed him wrong expected time of arrival so he would be late to pick you up, and it worked.' And after seeing Mingyu's confused expression, he added 'I hacked your email, by the way.'

Mingyu didn't comment, he let Wonwoo continue.

'Long story short, your dad made one rule- he would pay how much we want as long as we'll keep everything out of the publics eye. The thing is-my boss is not doing it for money.'

Mingyu was confused.'What does he want, then?'

'He wants to teach him a lesson. Show, that he can't mess with him like that. Which means, there is no estimated time you'll be here, just as long as my boss feels like it, and when your dad will seem scared enough, he would let you go.'

'He seems like a fucked-up guy, just saying.' said Mingyu, while chopping tomatoes.

'You're not wrong. He made me do some fucked-up things in the past, too.' Wonwoo looked down, to avoid Mingyu's gaze. 'Speaking of that... There's one more thing.'

Mingyu's voice expressed uncertainty. 'What? I'm scared...'

'Don't, it's okay. The thing is- my boss wanted to give your dad some kind of evidence, that you've been kindnapped by us. So, he asked me to.... uhhh.... send your dad your finger.'

Mingyu stopped chopping and dropped the knife.  
His hands started shaking as he was stepping back.

'No, wait!' Wonwoo picked up the knife and put in on the counter.'I won't do it. I mean....I pretty much already did.'

MIngyu didn't understand anything.

'What does it mean?'

'Well I've been doing this for a long time and I've learned a few tricks.' he tried to calm Mingyu down.'I contacted my friend who works at the morgue, and he provided me with a finger. You're dad probably won't see the difference anyways.'

Mingyu leaned against the counter. He breathed heavily. 'This is intense. I-Im glad you did that, instead of....'

'Yeah, don't mention it. Don't know how you see it, but I don't find torturing people fun.'

Wonwoo was a huge mistery to Mingyu. He kidnapped him, yet he didn't behave like a kidnapper-he gave him high quality food, his own clothes, medical help. What was his deal? His behaviour confused him more than anything.

'Why are you even doing this, since you don't enjoy it?'

Wonwoo took o long to reply. 'It's complicated... One thing I can tell you- this is for sure the last time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and leave a comment please ;)


End file.
